Guardians of the Elements: Faile's Curse
by Sharina Silverstem
Summary: Sequel to Sharina's Wish. Read that first, please, or you'll be completely lost.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Animorphs. I own Sharina Silverstem and the other Guardains.  
  
(A/N: If you don't like bad language or really weird things and ideas, skip this fic. Seriously. Just skip it and wait for Meia's Promise. Sorry in advance if I disappoint those of you who read Sharina's Wish, because this fic is a bit....different. I'm doing my best to become Faile when I'm writing this, so you'll get to know her mind (ewww) a bit better. FYI, this story is set during the time between ch. 22 and ch. 23 in Sharina's Wish.)  
  
FAILE'S CURSE  
  
Chapter 1: Shop-aholics  
  
"Rachel, do you want to go shopping with me today? I heard that there's a new store opening up in the mall."  
  
"Sure! Let's go!"  
  
Hi. My name is Faile Atiene Louvre. I am the Guardian of Air. If you need an explanation as to just what the fucking hell a guardian is, read Sharina's story. She tells you right out just who and what we are. I guess I can't say anything against her, though, since I'm not going to bother explaining. Anyway, I wanted to go to this new store in the mall that said it sold rare antiques. Being a Guardian, I could easily make enough money for any items Rachel and I might want. Why don't we live in big, rich mansions by now? That's abusing our powers to the extreme. Besides, it's way more fun to live like a normal person and piss of our neighbors and other people around us.  
  
"So, what do you know about this new store?"  
  
"They say they sell rare antiques."  
  
"Why are we going then? Haven't you lived through enough of history to /be/ an antique?"  
  
I laughed and explained that I was curious to see what they called antique. Rachel was all for going after I offered to pay for both my purchases and hers. We changed clothes, since we had been...out...doing other things. (Heheheh, I just wish I could sneak off with Bear and do other 'things'...if ya get mah drift.) We had been trying to find out what our favorite Yeerk was up to now. As usual, we didn't have much luck, and I just shrugged it off and laughed at Varun and Sharina's antics.  
  
~~~Varun and Sharina's antics (just for a good laugh, 3rd person pov)~~~  
  
Jake looked up as Varun, Faile, Sharina, and Rachel burst through the door of Sharina's underground pad.  
  
"Did you find out anything?"  
  
Varun shook his head. "No, he seems to have taken Amaya's threats quite seriously."  
  
"Or he could just be biding his time, so he can strike us when we're unprepared." Faile muttered darkly.  
  
"Dammit," Sharina swore, "Why does he have to be such an ass, and a sulky one at that?!"  
  
"Ah, my fair Lady Sharina, always the civil one, and always the first to swear"  
  
Sharina scowled at him, and the next thing she knew, she was swept off her feet and swinging about over his shoulder.  
  
"VARUN CRYSTALLION GLACIES! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT OR I'M GOING TO BLAST YOU INTO NEXT WEEK! I'LL GOUGE YOUR EYES OUT WITH PLIERS, ROLL THEN IN ASHES, AND STICK THEM BACK INSIDE YOUR HEAD! I'LL-"  
  
"Kiss you silly, if you let her." Faile commented. Rachel and Jake just looked on with greatest amusement. Varun grinned.  
  
"Maybe she could help me with a little problem I've been having, then."  
  
"What problem? Why didn't you bring it up before?" Sharina suddenly stopped her list of obscenities and looked worriedly at him from her position on his shoulder. He let her down and looked at the tiny rose birthmark on her face.  
  
"Come closer, I can't bear to say it aloud."  
  
She came up closer, and he whispered something in her ear. She turned red, but from embaressment or rage was impossible to determine. Faile couldn't resist having a bit of fun with Sharina.  
  
"Ooooo, what did he say, sis?"  
  
"None of your business, sis." But she got even redder. Faile HAD to know.  
  
"Oh, come on, I won't tell." 'Fingers crossed', Faile thought wryly. Sharina came in close and whispered in her ear. She blushed, but yelled it out for all to hear.  
  
"VARUN WANTS TO DO THE DEED WITH SHARINA!!!"  
  
"FAILE ATIENE LOUVRE, THAT WAS UNDERHANDED AND DIRTY! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL, YOU FILTHY BITCH!" Sharina yelled at the top of her lungs, but everyone could see she was nigh to laughter. Sharina and Faile often traded insults without meaning them. It seemed to draw the closer instead of pushing them apart.  
  
"Well," Jake spoke slowly, "I suppose this meeting is over. We'll check back in next week if nothing comes up."  
  
~~~(End Flashback Antics)~~~  
  
Rachel and I entered the shop. It was called Ye Olde Antiquities. What a lame, sucked-ass name. I mean, come on, Ye Olde Antiquities? What, did they run out of crack or something while they where naming it? Anyway, Rach and I looked around the store, occasionally finding items of interest, but not many true antiques. The last counter we looked at was the jewelry. That's when I saw it. It was a beautiful onyx and silver star pendant. It just seemed to call out to me for some reason..  
  
When Rachel and I walked out of the mall a few hours later, I was wearing the pendant on a delicate silver chain. Then it began to glow. 'Uh-oh', was the only thought I could think of, and uh-oh indeed. 


	2. The Fun Begins

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Animorphs.

(A/N: Rumors of my death are not true. I just got busy with life. Ehhh, sorries! Don't hurt meeeeeee! But I do have good news. Varune and I are to be married next year. Yeh! Go us! And I just had my eighteenth b-day! Fun! And I got a new little sister! Cuteness! And I'm posting another chappie, for everyone! WOOT! FYI, this chapter is not from Faile's POV.)

Chapter Two: The Fun Begins

"Get it off me!"

"Faile, it's not that bad."

"It's made my entire wardrobe PINK, for Chissakes!"

"Faile, I-"

"SHADDUP AND GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Meia, Shana, and Sharina looked at each other and shrugged. They reached out and grabbed Faile, dragged her down the hall, and into the car. They had to be somewhere, and Faile's baby-fit wasn't going to stop them.

"Lalalalalaaaa, I'm a little llama, lalalalalaaaaaaa-"

"Sharina? Shut your trap. Your are not a llama."

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"AM TOOO!"

"Just let her have her way. She'll figure it out that llamas can't eat cheesy chili fries at the fair."

"……"

"Are you a llama?"

"…..No."

"Good, that's settled."

Faile just watch her sisters as she sulked in the back of the car. They had easily forced her in. And since she was so short she still needed a booster seat, they had been able to chain her to it. Faile sighed. The little star pendant had turned all her clothing to the color she most hated, a sugary pink. She was going to be the laughing stock of the world.

"We're here!" Sharina put the car in park and everyone piled out. (I'm the only one of the sisterhood who has a car in real life, so..) soon, they spotted the Animorphs, along with Varune and Garion. Ax was in his human morph, and enjoying some unidentifiable food. Varune and Garion took one look at Faile and let out a horrified, fake gasp.

"What happened to you? Did a Barbie puke on you?"

"Did your grandmother get in you closet?"

"Did you get in touch with your feminine side?"

Then they burst out laughing, with a fuming Faile glaring up at them.

"Well…..Well, how do we get you back to normal?"

"I don't know. It started when this pendant started glowing. It shot out pink lights and turned everything I had on pink, even my nail polish. I look like I'm in second grade!"

"Maybe if you learn to be accepting of it, it will go back to normal on it's own."

"Seriously, how dense do you think I am?"

How little did Faile suspect that Meia was right….

(A/N: Okay, short chapter. And the next chapter will be short too, but this is a short fic. I changed the original idea to this one because I think it's time for a bit of relief from full-length fics. .)


	3. Peace

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Animorphs.

(A/N: Last Chapter! But don't worry, you'll get another story. A longer one. Thanks to all who review.)

Chapter 3: Peace 

Faile sat on her bed that night, pondering the color of her pajamas. Sugar pink. 'Well, maybe sugar pink isn't so bad.'

The silver pendant on her dresser began to glow with a brilliance of it's own. In the light, Faile heard an old man's voice speaking to her.

"Well done, Faile. You're becoming more accepting, even if it's just of a color. You may have your black things back now."

Suddenly, everything was back as it was before the sugar pink curse. Faile smiled. Old Horace was pulling her leg. The old caretaker certainly had his ways.

The Next Day

"Hey, Faile! You're back to normal! What's with?"

"Old Horace was pulling one of his tricks again."

"Ah, no wonder. He's always after us, isn't he?

"Well, what do you expect? He took care of us for so long, he thinks we're his daughters."

"Yes, that's true. Very true."

The four girls lapsed into comfortable silence, eating their breakfast peacefully. It was a beautiful day outside. No violent winds broke the calm, only gentle breezes passed by. No towering tidal waves threatened to demolish the city, only smaller waves lapped the shore. No raging fires burned families out of their homes, only small flickers of warm flame danced atop candles. No ground shaking quakes disturbed the peace, only gave nutrients to all things that grew from it. The sisters were in peace today. The world was in peace.


End file.
